The invention relates generally to rotatable razors and specifically to a rotatable safety razor and a blade cartridge therefor.
Two general types of shaving are commonly practiced, dry shaving and wet shaving. Traditionally, electric shavers of either the rotary type or the reciprocating type are used for dry shaving. Moreover, the shaver's cutters are separated from the skin and whiskers by a facial guard such that the whiskers are removed by shearing action and the closeness of such shearing is generally limited to the thickness of the facial guard.
The safety razor is typically used for wet shaving and is operated manually. Safety razors have been generally capable of providing closer shaves because the absence of a facial guard permits intimate contact between the blade edge and the hair or whiskers to be shaved. However, the manual stroking operation of safety razors may present some difficulty in fully shaving whiskers which extend in random directions.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a razor which affords the omnidirectional cutting characteristics of some electric razors while providing the shaving closeness generally characteristic of a safety razor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a replaceable blade cartridge suitable for use in the razor identified in the preceding object.